Where carpet of the wall-to-wall variety is being installed in homes, offices, stores, hotels, restaurants and other buildings by carpet installers, many of the areas to be carpeted are larger than the standard nine, twelve, fifteen or eighteen foot widths for rolls of carpet. When this occurs, installers are required to join abutting sections of carpet together with seams which either are manually sewn together or utilize special carpet tape having glue on one tape surface in a dry form; the seams being substantially invisible to provide the appearance of an uninterrupted piece of carpet. Using carpet tape, the tape is manually positioned under the seam to overlap both carpet edges where they abut and heat is then applied to the tape by the installer in the form of a heat bonding iron or other heating tool to activate the glue; the edges of the carpet sections being then manually pressed downward onto the tape and activated glue to thereby bind the seams. As can be seen from this description, the joining of the seams of carpet with the tape is slow and requires considerable time by a skilled installer. Also, the operations of cutting the carpet, stretching the carpet and securing the edges of the carpet at the intersection of the wall and floor require substantial time.
In some installations, a double-faced carpet tape is utilized for the installing and positioning of the carpet sections onto a floor, especially where carpet is being laid over a concrete floor. The double-faced tape has a pressure-sensitive adhesive on both surfaces and one surface of the tape is covered with a non-adhesive backing material to allow the tape to be easily separated while on the roll. Thus, the tape is applied with the exposed adhesive side down onto the surface that is to receive the carpet, the non-adhering backing material is removed from the tape, and the carpet is pressed onto the tape and adheres thereto.